Paxton, Massachusetts
|image_skyline = Paxton ma town hall.JPG |imagesize = 250px |image_caption = Paxton Town Hall |image_seal = |image_flag = |image_map = Paxton_ma_highlight.png |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location in Worcester County in Massachusetts |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = US-MA |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Massachusetts |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Worcester |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1749 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = 1765 |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |government_type = Open town meeting |leader_title = Town Administrator |leader_name = Carol Riches |leader_title1 = Board of Selectmen |leader_name1 = Peter Bogren, Jr. John F. Malone Frederick G. Goodrich |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 40.1 |area_total_sq_mi = 15.5 |area_land_km2 = 38.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 14.7 |area_water_km2 = 1.9 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.7 |population_as_of = 2010 |settlement_type = Town |population_total = 4806 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |elevation_m = 353 |elevation_ft = 1158 |timezone = Eastern |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd = 42|latm = 18|lats = 40|latNS = N |longd = 71|longm = 55|longs = 43|longEW = W |website = Town of Paxton, Massachusetts |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01612 |area_code = 508 / 774 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-52420 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0619485 |footnotes = }} Paxton is a town in Worcester County, Massachusetts, United States. The population was 4,806 at the 2010 census. History Paxton was first settled in 1749 and was officially incorporated in 1765. The town of Paxton was originally taken from the towns of Leicester and Rutland, in nearly equal parts, and was incorporated February 12, 1765. It then received its name from Charles Paxton, a "Commissioner of the Customs". The inhabitants soon commenced their plan for building a meeting house, and on the first day of April, 1765, the town voted to build it. It was raised on the 18th day of June, 1766, and this is the frame of the present meeting house. In 1766, within two years of the incorporation of the town, the foundation of the present meeting house was laid, on what is now the common, near the flag staff. The land was given by Seth Howe, from a piece of his pasture. David Davis went to Boston with a pair of oxen and drew to Paxton the bell now in use, which was made by Paul Revere. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 4.78%, is water. It is bounded on the west by Spencer and Oakham, on the northwest by Rutland, on the northeast by Holden, on the southeast by Worcester, and on the south by Leicester. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 4,386 people, 1,428 households, and 1,153 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 1,461 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 96.69% White, 0.68% African American, 0.09% Native American, 1.07% Asian, 0.57% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.55% of the population. There were 1,428 households out of which 36.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 72.1% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.2% were non-families. 15.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.13. In the town the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 13.6% from 18 to 24, 23.9% from 25 to 44, 24.0% from 45 to 64, and 14.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $72,039, and the median income for a family was $80,498. Males had a median income of $51,694 versus $38,409 for females. The per capita income for the town was $29,573. None of the families and 1.8% of the population were living below the poverty line, including no under eighteens and 4.5% of those over 64. Arts and culture Points of interest * Moore State Park * Worcester County Memorial Park * Thompson Pond (Massachusetts) Education *Anna Maria College's main campus is in Paxton, and the college recently opened a new campus in Worcester. *Paxton is a member of the Wachusett Regional School District. *Paxton Center School is the town's kindergarten, elementary and middle school (K-8). *The public High school is Wachusett Regional High School, in Holden, Massachusetts. *High school students may, as of 2005, choose to attend Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School. *The Paxton Center School provides band (grades 5-8), chorus, physical education,and art education Library The Paxton public library began in 1877.C.B. Tillinghast. The free public libraries of Massachusetts. 1st Report of the Free Public Library Commission of Massachusetts. Boston: Wright & Potter, 1891. Google booksRichards Memorial Library. Retrieved 2010-11-10 In fiscal year 2008, the town of Paxton spent 1.53% ($143,354) of its budget on its public library—some $30 per person.July 1, 2007 through June 30, 2008; cf. The FY2008 Municipal Pie: What’s Your Share? Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Board of Library Commissioners. Boston: 2009. Available: Municipal Pie Reports. Retrieved 2010-08-04 Infrastructure Utilities *Electric service is provided by the town's own municipal light department. *Water service is provided by the town's own water department. Paxton's principal source of drinking water is Asnebumskit Pond. Recently, Paxton sells the raw Asnebumskit Pond water to Worcester, and buys back water treated at Worcester's filtration plant. *Cable television service is provided by Charter Communications. *No natural gas or sewer service is available in Paxton. At least one house on the Paxton-Worcester city line is connected to the Worcester sewer system. Paxton residents voted down the creation of the South Paxton Sewer District at a February 28, 2006 town meeting. This district, pejoratively called "Southie," would have installed sewers in the part of Paxton adjacent to Worcester. Notable people *Ralph Earl, portrait painter *Ariel Ludvigsen, Common Carp record holder by weight (31lbs.) for North Dakota, renowned spelunker References External links * Town of Paxton, Massachusetts * Wachusett Regional School District * Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School Category:Towns in Worcester County, Massachusetts Category:Established in 1749